Cellulose acetate fibers are well known and are used in many commercial applications. For example, it is well known that a combination of a minor amount of cellulose acetate fibers and a major amount of natural cellulose can be used to prepare paper products.
We have now discovered a process wherein cellulose acetate filter tow can be prepared into a product which can be combined with natural cellulose to prepare paper products.